


Pushing Boundries.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Grace suggests the team all go out for dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joodiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/gifts).

> This was written for the amazing Joodiff. As always it is, of course, Boyd/Frankie set somewhere in season 4. Enjoy, and if you have time let me know what you think.

Boyd sat in his office looking out at his team. Spencer by the look of it was telling one of his back in the day stories, Mel and Frankie sitting listening intently. He could see Mel was smiling as Spencer waved his arms around adding more dramatics to his story. Frankie was sat on the edge of the desk, legs crossed hands folded in her lap. She was laughing, her face beaming with laughter as she listened to Spencer. Frankie laughing made him smile it always had. Frankie was always so focused on her work, on getting the job done. To his knowledge, she never socialised outside of work, and if she did it was usual with the other members of the team. The team spent more time with each other than was probably normal, the fact they all worked far too much the reason none of them had a social life.

Grace was sat in her own office attempting to read over the report in front of her but was failing miserably. She could hear Spencer talking, his voice laced with humour and laughter. Giving up with the report she placed the file back on the desk and closed it, taking her glasses off and placing them on top of the file. Sitting back in her chair she watched Spencer, Mel and Frankie talking, all three of them laughing as they talked. She couldn't help but smile seeing the younger members of the team happy and relaxed. Turning to look away from the team she looked through the opposite window to where Boyd was sat in his office. She could see he was also watching the team, a half-smile on his lips as he observed them. Glancing between Boyd and the team she followed Boyd's gaze, seeing it wasn't fixed on the team as a whole but on Frankie. Frankie was sat in her customary position crossed leg on Mel's desk, talking and laughing with Spencer and Mel. She had no idea Boyd was watching her, her focus entirely on Spencer and Mel.

Grace sat watching the group in the squad room, then turned to watch Boyd. Boyd was smitten with Frankie, or should she say still smitten with Frankie. It wasn't the first time she had noticed Boyd looking at Frankie the way he was watching her now. Grace knew from years before that Frankie had always held a candle for Boyd, and after watching Boyd she knew the feelings he had for Frankie had never really died. Grace wondered ideally if they had ever tried to revive what they once had, maybe see if they could make it work a second time. The smile on Boyd's face grew as he heard Frankie laughing, something Boyd didn't do enough of. Maybe all they needed was a nudge in the right direction to get things on track, for them to take a shot at happiness together. Hatching a plan Grace cleared her desk and decided there was no time like the present to put it into action.

When Grace entered Boyd's office he quickly looked away from Frankie towards his visitor.

"Grace, what can I do for you?" Looking at Grace but his eyes darting back to Frankie when he heard her laughing again.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner? Spend some time together doing something other than work." Grace putting the suggestion out there hoping he would agree.

"Have you asked the others?" His sentence directed at Grace but his vision fixed squarely on Frankie.

"No, I thought you could. It's your team so you should ask them." Knowing if he asked they would all say yes.

"Long as you don't expect me to pay for everyone." Getting up from his desk and looking between Grace and the team in the squad room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Grace grinning as she replied.

Grace stepped aside so Boyd could go and retrieve his jacket, noticing how his gaze never really left Frankie for long. Once his jacket was on he opened the office door and gestured for Grade to exit first, closing the door behind him after he exited the office. Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at either Grace or himself.

"Who fancies a late dinner? Somewhere local maybe." Boyd seeing the look of mild surprise on the faces of the three people in front of him.

"I won't say no." Frankie climbing down from the desk with a huge smile on her face as she looked at Boyd.

Boyd returned Frankie's smile, his huge grin mirroring hers. Grace watched them both transfixed with the other until Mel spoke.

"Come on Spence, it's your round." Mel nudging Spencer's shoulder as she stood up.

The five of them walked out the basement office together, all stopping when they stepped outside into the cold night air.

"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" Frankie looking at Boyd since it was his suggestion.

Boyd just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Frankie, then looked at Spencer and Mel for an answer.

"What about that place we were at the other week, Spence?" Mel being the only one to offer up a suggestion.

"Do they still do food this late?" Spencer asking Mel as they seemed to be the only two who were coming up with suggestions.

"Yeah, sure they'll be able to rustle us something up. Unless anyone else has a suggestion." Spencer looking at the other members of the team to see if they had any suggestions.

"How do we get there?" Boyd stuffing his hands in his pockets as he subconsciously moved closer to Frankie to shield her from the biting wind.

"Drive. Do you want to follow behind us?" The group automatic gravitating towards Spencer's car.

"Sure. You coming with me, Frankie?" Boyd still shielding Frankie from the wind as she turned to look at him.

Frankie looked at Mel and Grace who were in the process of climbing into Spencer's car, then back at Boyd. She hadn't noticed how close he was standing to her until her shoulder brushed the front of his coat which he had shrugged on as they walked up the stairs leading out the building. Looking up at him she felt that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach, the flutter of rampaging butterflies that she always had when she looked into his deep brown eyes. The eyes that held so much pain and suffering locked away, yet could show so much emotion when he let them.

"Why not. Least I don't have to fight to ride shotgun, and I know the way." A sudden memory of her riding Boyds naked and sweaty body sending a rush of desire straight to her groin and a blaze of heat to her cheeks.

Boyd didn't miss the flush of red that appeared on her face, his mind playing over her words as he wondered what she had thought of to make her cheeks flame.

"Come on then, you can even pick what we listen to." Knowing Frankie had an unusual taste in music but that she always had music playing in the background wherever she was.

Frankie climbed into the big silver Lexus and got settled in the front seat after putting her seatbelt on. She inhaled deeply as she waited for Boyd to get in the car, the strong smell of his aftershave and shampoo filling her nostrils. It was a smell unique to him, a smell which brought back so many memories and made her feel safe and protected. She turned to watch him as he got in the car, his huge frame filling the driver's seat. Putting the keys in the ignition he turned to look at her and the air in her lungs seem to evaporate, her breath caught in her throat. She had to use every ounce of willpower to stop herself from leaning towards him and melding her lips with his. The full beard he had grown gave him a more rugged, rough look, a look that just added to his already sky-high sex appeal. No wonder so many women were attracted to him.

"Ready?" His voice making her blink and give her head a quick shake as she realised she had been staring at him.

"Ready." The word sounding rough and scratchy as if she had a sore throat.

"You okay? Not coming down with something are you?" The genuine concern on his face and in his words making her already racing heartbeat even faster.

"No, I'm okay, just need a drink." Saying the first thing that came to her mind.

What she hadn't expected was to have a bottle of water thrust at her, Boyd digging it out the side of his door and passing it to her. She reached for it, her fingers brushing his as she took hold of it. The invisible current of electricity that passed from his fingers into hers shot straight up her arm, the butterflies in her stomach now swirling around like a tornado.

"Thanks." Taking the bottle and unscrewing the cap.

As she took a few sips of the water she felt his eyes on her, the water going down the wrong way as she swallowed it making her cough and splutter. Boyd reacted instantly, one hand taking the bottle of water while his other hand was on her back. Frankie coughed clearing her throat, Boyd's hand rubbing up and down her back leaving a blazing trail of fire that set every nerve ending on fire.

"You okay?" Boyd asked when Frankie finally stopped coughing and sat up straight, his hand still resting on the top of her back.

"Yeah, went down the wrong way." Holding out the top for the water bottle to him.

Boyd slowly withdrew his hand from Frankie's back, running it down her back before finally removing it from her body. He missed the contact instantly, taking the top and screwing it back on the bottle. They were both staring at each other, eyes locked as they seemed to lean towards each like magnets being drawn together. A horn beeped loudly causing them to both jump backwards, both of them looking out the front window to see Spencer's car parked in front of them with the driver's window down. Spencer was sat tapping his watch, a not so subtle reminder of the time. Boyd just nodded his head as he reached for the keys in the ignition and started the car. The moment was over, yet the charged atmosphere in the car was still very noticeable.

Frankie did switch the radio on in the car as Boyd drove, anything to break the highly charged atmosphere in the car. Pressing a few buttons she finally settled on a classical radio station, the sound of piano filling the car. They both liked classical music, the sound both calming and soothing. Frankie sat back and closed her eyes, the sound of the music floating over her as she took slowly steadying breaths. Her heart was still racing, her palms sweaty, her mind on overdrive. If Spencer hadn't interrupted them she would have kissed him, and he would have kissed her. The idea was both exhilarating and terrifying. He still wanted her as much as she wanted him. She had never really considered that he might still feel the same way after all this time. Yes, he flirted with her, the banter and comradery between them always present. Yet she never once thought he meant it, that he could still have any interest in her. She needed to think, to step back and decide if this was worth the risk. It was a line that could never be uncrossed, once a decision was made it was all in.

When Boyd parked the car in the pub car park he turned and looked at Frankie, her head against the headrest and her eyes closed. He nearly kissed her, and he would have had Spencer not honked his horn and interrupted them. She nearly kissed him, and that thought alone was enough to make his heartbeat increase.

"Frankie, we're here." His voice was low as he watched Frankie take a deep breath before opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

"Is everyone else here?" Frankie looking around the car park for Spencer's car before looking back at Boyd.

"Yeah, these just went through the doors." Seeing Frankie look towards the doors.

"Let's go in before they send a search party," Frankie said as she reached for the door handle to get out.

"Frankie, wait." Stopping her from getting out of the car but having no idea what he wanted to say.

Swivelling in the seat she turned to face him completely, her full attention on what he had to say. She was expecting the about before speech, along with let's forget about it ever happened. She was only half right when he finally spoke.

"Listen, about before." Swallowing hard as he thought what to say. "We need to talk about it, about us." Seeing a look of mild shock flash across Frankie's face. "What? You expected the let's forget it ever happened and go back to how we were. We'll have to go back a few years to do that Frankie, and I'm not sure either of us wants to forget, do we?" Hoping he was right and Frankie did still have feelings for him.

"No, I guess not. I just never expected you to admit anything, to be honest. We've spent the best part of nearly four years sweeping this, us, whatever back under the rug, I just expected you to do the same now." Seeing Boyd start to smile.

"No, I'm getting too old to be sweeping crap under the rug. Plus my rug is getting rather lumpy." Frankie grinning as Boyd made light of the situation.

"When?" Boyd looking a little perplexed by her single word. "When do you plan on having this conversation with me? Just so I can be there for it you know." Her impishness side now coming out full force.

"I don't know, but we need to have it sooner rather than later. Come on, I need a drink." Placing his hand on the door handle ready to open the door.

"Okay." Frankie agreeing, yet still not holding out much hope that they would have the conversation anytime soon.

Entering the pub they were both surprised to see how full it still was. Boyd spotted the rest of the team in the corner of the pub, sat around a large round table with just enough seats left for Boyd and Frankie to join them. Joining them Frankie sat down while Boyd looked around at the drinks already on the table. Seeing the rest of the team had drinks he headed to the bar and bought his own and Frankies. As he placed the two drinks on the table he took his coat off and slide in beside Frankie, Frankie thanking him for the drink as she picked it up and took a sip.

"What's left to eat?" Boyd looking at Mel and Spencer since this place was their idea.

"Del said he'd cook fresh for us, so whatever you want on the menu." Spencer taking a very large drink of his pint after he spoke.

"Great!" Frankie picking up the battered-looking pub menus and passing them about.

Boyd leaned closer to Frankie as he slipped his glasses on reading the menu over her shoulder. Without much thought, Frankie leaned closer to Boyd, their bodies now flush as they decided what to eat.

"I'll have the scampi," Frankie exclaimed as Boyd just smirked at her. "What?" Frankie turned her head slightly to face him and felt his warm breath blow across her face with his closeness.

"You are so predictable. I could have picked that out for you without even thinking about." His grin growing as he saw Frankie glare at him.

"I am not predictable! I do eat other stuff I just fancy the scampi." Attempting to defend her choice in meals but seeing the look on Boyd's face she knew she was losing the battle. "Fine, believe what you want, I'm still having scampi."

"I'll have the steak medium-rare." Hearing Frankie making mock gagging sounds beside him. "Okay, what?" Now it was his turn to glare at Frankie.

"And you say I'm predictable. What is it about you and undercooked meat?" Neither of them noticing the looks there were getting from the rest of their team. "Do you have any idea what that does to your digestive system? Or the about of bacteria, " the rest of her sentence halted by Boyd's finger on her lips.

"There is no other way to eat steak, not if you want to enjoy it. And yes, I am sure you have shared the delightful benefits of eating raw meat with me before, and here I am still doing it. Maybe if you turned off the scientists and gave it a try, you might change your mind." Knowing he was needling her but not giving her an inch.

"You two are worse than a married couple." Graces voice interrupting them both and making them turn to look at her. "When you are both finished you little domestic over what you are eating can we order before the rest of us wither away, please." Grace adding the sarcastic please on the end for effect.

Frankie went a lovely shade of red at Graces words, Boyd on the other hand just smiled a little. They both knew Grace was right, the banter and complex wordplay between them always having a deeper undercurrent. Spencer stood up and headed for the bar, Mel quickly following him to get away from the awkward silence that had descended over the table. Frankie picked her to drink up and took a few long swallows, most of the drink disappearing without her realising. As she went to put the drink down she saw she only had a little bit left, then decided to finish it before standing up.

"Anyone want another?" Holding her empty glass in her hand for emphasis.

"Yes, please," Grace replied, seeing Frankie look down to see what Grace had been drinking. "Red wine." Seeing Frankie looking at the now empty glass in front of Grace.

Frankie nodded her head and all but ran off towards the bar, leaving Grace and Boyd alone at the table. Grace folded her hand in her lap and just looked at Boyd, knowing he would eventually ask.

"Spit it out then, whatever has got you sitting there so smugly." Finally giving in and speaking to Grace,

"What exactly are you waiting for Boyd?" Not elaborating on exactly what she was talking about, but knowing Boyd knew what she was on about.

"What are you talking about? I don't do cryptic this late at night." Boyd's feeble attempt at playing ignorant not working at all on Grace.

"Don't play dumb, Boyd. You know exactly what. It's still mutual, so why wait?" Gracing looking to see Frankie, Mel and Spencer all stood at the bar talking.

"Because, because it's not that simple." Not even sure what that meant.

"Because is an answer we expect from small children, Peter. Not grown men who are older and wiser, have a full vocabulary and can articulate their thoughts and emotions." Boyd groaning as Grace used her psychological training him. "What is holding you back?"

"You know our past, what happened back then and what I've been through since. I'm a walking disaster, and it's not fair to her, she deserves better." The last words making his heartache just a little at the thought of Frankie with someone else.

"She doesn't want better as you call it. She wants you, God only knows why." Grace ending on being as blunt as possible.

"Thanks for that, Grace. Kick a man when he's down. We did have a conversation earlier actually." Stopping and turning when he heard Frankie laughing from across the bar.

He smiled at the sight, Frankie laughing and joking with Spence and Mel. She looked so young and carefree, so full of life and happiness. What could he offer her? He was too old for her, too stubborn, bad-tempered, and stuck in his way to be any good for her. Yet Grace was right, she did still want him, she had said as much in the car. But seeing her like this, so carefree, he didn't want to be the one responsible for putting out that spark.

"Peter, she loves you, and you love her." Turning back to Grace when she spoke.

"I know. I just don't want to hurt her. I hurt Mary, I hurt Jenny, and I've already hurt her once before. I'm crap at relationships, I'll only make a mess of it. Working too much, never being home, never spending time with her. I've made the mistakes before." How words heavy but honest.

"You do realise that the first two things you said describe Frankie just as much as you. The fact that you both spend way too much time working, never go home and spend way too much time together now is neither here nor there." Smiling as she pointed out that fact.

Boyd turned back to look at Frankie just as she looked up and looked directly at him. The smile on her face reached to her eyes when she caught his gaze, his matching smile just as bright.

"See." Grace Watching as the two of them just looked at each other from across the room.

Frankie was the first to break eye contact, something Spencer had said making her turn her attention away from him. He looked back at Grace, the ghost of his smile still visible.

"Thanks, Grace." His thanks warm and genuine.

"I've only shown you what you already know, the rest is up to you. Don't make her wait too long though, she won't hang around forever." Grace giving him a final verbal nudge as she caught out of the corner of her eye the others returning to the table.


	2. 2

When the others returned to the table Frankie placed the three drinks on the table then sat down beside Boyd, noting he didn't shuffle away from her as she all but sat flush against him. She was so close to him she could feel his arm brushing hers with every inhale of his breath, the heat of his body penetrating through his trousers and her jeans where their thighs touched. Even though it was late she could smell his aftershave surrounding her, the smell just as enticingly if he had just had a shower and applied it fresh. Her senses were on overdrive, and they were all tuned in on him.

The conversation flowed as it always did, happy, light banter between them all. Even when the meal arrived they continued to talk, Boyd cutting up his still pink steak while Frankie stabbed at a piece of her breaded and cooked scampi. Without giving it much thought Boyd cut up a piece of his meat and after putting it on the fork he held the fork out to Frankie.

"Here, try it." Holding the fork midair as he held out the piece of meat for Frankie to try.

Frankie just looked at the meat then at him, the air between them became charged just like it had in the car. Frankie swallowed hard as she considered her options. She could say her usual speech about the fact the meat was still raw and that it could cause food poisoning, or she could throw caution to the wind and try it. Frankie went to take the fork but Boyd pulled it back so she couldn't take it, instead steering it to her mouth. Frankie licked her suddenly very dry lips and opened her mouth, Boyd guiding the fork inside so Frankie could close her mouth around the meat. Once she closed her mouth Boyd slowly withdrew the fork, they're eyes locked the whole time. Boyd held the fork in his hand as he watched Frankie chew the meat, a smile on his lips as she finally swallowed.

Frankie still had her fork in her hand, breaking eye contact for a few seconds as she picked up a piece of scampi and held the fork out for Boyd. Boyd didn't even try to take the fork, just leaned incredibly close as he opened his mouth wide and took the scampi into his mouth. The rest of the team may as well have disappeared for how much notice Boyd and Frankie we're taking of them. Frankie now watched as Boyd chewed and swallowed, reaching out blindly to his glass and picking it up.

"Not bad, but still prefer Steak," Boyd said before he took a drink from his glass.

"Same, and there is less chance of food poisoning with mine." Not being able to help grinning.

"Will you two just get a room," Spencer mumbled as he spoke his head.

Grace burst out laughing and Mel gasped at Spencer's being so forward. Boyd laughed, Frankie again going red as she lowered her head and turned her attention back on her plate.

"We already did that before Spencer, was kinda fun." Winking at the shocked and disgusted look on Spencer's face.

"That'll teach you." Grace pointed out as she took a sip of her wine.

The rest of the main meal was spent without any more food sharing until dessert was delivered. Mel and Spencer had ordered dessert, making sure there was only one between Boyd and Frankie. Neither batted an eyelash, picking up a spoon and tucking in. When they were halfway down the huge ice cream Frankie spooned up a huge dollop and held it out for Boyd to eat. Boyd opened his mouth to take the ice cream, wrapping his hand around Frankie's on the spoon. Clamping his lips around the spoon he held it in place, the ice cream slowly melting in his mouth. Swallowing he slowly pulled the spoon out his mouth, his tongue licking the underside of the spoon as it left his mouth. He was sure Frankie groaned as she watched him, not letting go of her hand until he had to. It took what felt like several minutes for Frankie's brain to catch up. Her hand slowly lowered as Boyd let go, her mind and body stuck on some sort of outer world plane of existence.

"Here," Boyd's voice dragged her back to focus on him.

A spoon was hovering in midair, a huge lump of Blue bubble gum ice cream on it. The man knew how to tempt her. Leaning towers the spoon she opened her mouth, but instead of letting Boyd guide the spoon into her mouth she flicked her tongue out and licked the top of the ice cream, her tongue covered in blue ice cream. It was Boyd's turn to suppress a moan as Frankie drew her tongue into her mouth then licked her lips. Taking the spoon from Boyd she opened her mouth and let ice cream drip off the spoon into her mouth, then licked the spoon as she looked directly at Boyd.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Grace asked as Frankie passed the spoon back to Boyd.

"Sorry," Frankie said a little sheepishly. "But he started it." Inclining her head to Boyd.

"Did not." Boyd's quick as lightning reply making Frankie smile.

"Okay, children, just eat your ice cream then we can go home." Grace giving both Boyd and Frankie the look of a mother telling off her disobedient kids.

Once everyone's finished Spencer's friend brought the bill over, placing it in the centre of the table. Everyone went for their respective wallets and purses, each pulling out money as they went to place it on the plate in the centre of the table. Spencer carried the plate back to the bar as the others put their coats on, all moving to the entrance and waiting for Spencer.

Stepping outside it was now dark, the rain was coming down heavy.

"Spence, can you take Grace and Mel home? It's in your way." Boyd failing miserably to shield Frankie from the rain.

"Sure, see you both on Monday," Spencer answered as he started to walk away, Grace and Mel both wishing them both goodnight as they followed behind.

"Come on, let's get you home." Boyd steering Frankie to his car.

Once in the car, the heaters were cranked up and the music turned down, the wipers on full speed to deal with the rain. As they drove through London Frankie never questioned where they were going when Boyd crossed the river and headed away from her flat. He was driving home, as in his own home. It had been years since she had been at his house, painful memories of Jenny and her news filtered through her thoughts. She hadn't noticed how deep in her thoughts she was until the car was parked and the engine was off. Frankie looked up at the big house, all dark and gloomy. She didn't move, just looked up at the house and imagined the stories it could tell.

"We can go back to yours if this to quick or uncomfortable." Boyd trying to sound like he wasn't a little disappointed.

"No, I'm fine. It's just been a while since I was here last all." Turning away from the house to look at Boyd.

"I forgot, sorry. I'll take you home." Going to start the engine but Frankie stopping him.

"No, wait." Reaching out for his hand to stop him. "If we want to move forward this is where it has to be. I need to replace the bad memories with good ones, and that can only be done here, where you live." Squeezing his hand tightly.

Boyd looked down at Frankie's hand, her smaller paler one covering his. He turned his hand over and linked them together, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

"If you're sure." Bring their joined hands to his mouth as he kissed the back of her hand.

"My lips are up here, not down there." Tugging gently as Boyd jerked towards her.

As soon as their lips touched everything else ceased to matter. He was kissing her and she was kissing him and everything was finally right with the world.


	3. 3

Frankie was only vaguely aware of her surroundings as she stumbled up the stone steps, one hand on Boyd's back under his jacket while the other was tangled in his hair. His lips were currently moving over hers as he attempted to keep them both upright while trying to open the front door to his house. His eyes were closed, the sound of his heartbeat roaring in his ears as he tried to get the key in the keyhole. He fumbled and the keys fell out his hand, hitting the ground making a loud jangling sound when they hit the concrete.

"Shit." He said breathlessly against Frankie mouth, his arm around her waist holding her tighter as he broke the kiss and heard her groan.

Frankie let her head fall to his chest and she attempted to draw in deep ragged breaths, feeling his heart hammering against his chest. His attempt to bend and pick the keys us was somewhat thwarted by the fact Frankie was wrapped around him, her body pressed tightly against his.

"I think you might have to let go of me, I can't reach the keys stood like this." His words ragged in Frankie's ear just before he nipped at her ear lobule with his teeth.

Frankie did loosen her grip on him but didn't completely let him go. Boyd caught the keys on his fingertip and lifted them, swinging them around so they were in his hand. Frankie's arm went back around his waist again as he finally managed to get the key in the lock and push the door open, both of them tumbling into the house as the door swiping open. Boyd somehow managed to keep them upright, kicking the door shut with his foot as he felt Frankie's lips on his neck, her teeth grazing his skin gently. Once the door was shut they were plunged into darkness, Boyd pinning Frankie against the wall as he kissed her passionately. Neither gave much thought to anything as clothes were pushed aside or removed, a few buttons on Boyd's shirt pinging across the room when Frankie got impatient and pulled his shirt apart so she could run her hands up and down his smooth hairless chest. They broke the kiss only long enough for Boyd to pull Frankie's sweater over her head, throwing it behind him as reached for Frankie's lace-covered breasts. Frankie was really glad she had gone with trainers instead of her customary pink high top converse boots when she got ready that morning. She kicked them off and managed to use her feet to push her jeans off her from around her ankles, all the while her mouth exploring Boyd's face, neck and chest. Her fingers shook a little as she tried to undo his belt buckle, finally managing on her third go. She was quicker at loosening the button and zip on his trousers, letting them drop to the floor with a clank as the belt buckle hit the solid wood flooring.

The only barrier between them was the tiny covering of Frankie's lace knickers and the cotton of Boyd's boxer shorts. They both paused, forehead against forehead, breaths mingled. Boyd's thumbs were hooked just inside the waistband of Frankie's Knickers, his hand splayed across her hips.

"Frankie." Boyd managed to say as he opened his eyes and looked down at Frankie.

Frankie opened her eyes and looked up at Boyd, her own hands now placed firmly on the waistband of his boxer shorts. Even though it was dark, he could see the swirl of emotions in Frankie's eyes. Lust, desire, passion, but also a hint of uncertainty. Frankie was someone who made a decision and stuck to it, she never wavered. Seeing the uncertainty made him look at her, take in her kiss swollen lips, her messy hair, the look of total trust on her face as stared up at him. He needed to say something, do something, something to rid the uncertainty on her face and in her eyes.

"I love you, Frankie. I think I always have." The words coming out before he could stop them.

He heard the sharp intake of breath, felt as Frankie stiffened in his arms. He waited for the rejection, the brush off as Frankie changed her mind. It didn't come, instead, Frankie stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips softly on his.

"I love you too, Pete." The use of his first name even in its shortened term making him growl as he deepened the kiss.

Their underwear was soon on the floor, both of them standing naked in the cool dark hallway. Boyd hooked Frankie's right leg over his hip as he bent his knees slightly and positioned his penis at her entrance. Dragging the head through her folds he felt how turned on she was, her juices smearing the head of his erection. She was ready for him. He didn't hesitate, with one hard quick thrust he was buried deep inside her. He felt Frankie bite his shoulder as she contracted tightly around him, her body attempting to adjust to the sudden intrusion. She was tight, very tight in fact. He held still, his body shaking at the effort. He looked down at her and saw the top of her head, felt as her teeth slowly let go of his skin as her body became more accustomed to his size and length.

"Frankie, when did you last," not sure how to ask when she last had sex with anyone, "your so tight." Words coming out of his mouth of their own free will as his mind tried to remember if she had always been this tight and snug around him.

Frankie shifted slightly, her body completely relaxing as she moved to fully take in Boyd's penis. She felt his coarse pubic hair brush her exposed clit, the space between them now completely gone. Slowly she looked up at him, one hand sliding up his back into his hair so she could angle his head down to her again.

"Let's just say it's been a while." Rocking her hips just enough to cause a small amount of friction between them.

"I can tell." Was Boyd's only response as he took charge and started to thrust hard and fast into Frankie.

The sex was hard and fast, both of them spiralling quickly towards release. Boyd wanted to make sure Frankie reached her release before he did. He pulled out of her without warning, her cry of frustration making him grin. He didn't wait for her to ask what he was doing, just lowered her leg from his hip and knelt on the floor at her feet. Frankie looked down just in time to see a primal, feral possessive look cross Boyd's face before he buried his face between her legs and lapped at her. Working his tongue from her clit down over her folds he pushed the end inside her, the mixed taste of both her juices and a salty mix of precum flooding his taste buds. Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder opened her up wider to him, giving him more room to completely eat her out. When he sucked on her clit she gripped his shoulders hard, her short nails no doubt leaving red welts. Inserting two fingers inside her he pumped them in and out, his tongue flicking over her clit before sucking hard on it. Within minutes Frankie was coming, his name screamed as her muscles clamped around his fingers and he felt his hand covered in warm wet liquid. He kept his fingers in place, licking her clit more softly as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Once her internal walls started to soften he slowly removed his fingers, giving her clit one last suck before taking her leg off his shoulder and standing up.

"Wow. You haven't made me do that in a long time." Frankie said in a sated, husky voice.

"Too long," Boyd grunted in reply as he took hold of his erection and thrust back inside Frankie.

Frankie just hung on for the ride, literally. Boyd was thrusting so hard chasing his release her back was banging against the wall, no doubt leaving a huge bruise by morning. His thrusts quickly became uneven, faltering as he thrust twice more before she felt the all too familiar throbbing as he came deep inside her. His head dropped to her shoulder as he clung to her, his breathing hot and fast against her sweaty skin. This was Boyd at his most exposed, his most open and vulnerable. Frankie felt both honoured and humbled to see this side of him. No one got to see weak Boyd, ever. She held him just as tightly in return, her need to connect with him, to feel his skin against hers, feel his heart racing under her hands.

Several minutes passed as they both stood coming down from their sexual high, their skin cooling making Frankie shiver. Boyd tried tucking her closer to his body, his movement making his now flaccid penis slip from Frankie.

"Let's go to bed." Pulling back just enough so he could see Frankie's face.

Frankie stood up straight, her whole body breaking out in goosebumps now her shield against the cold had moved. She bent to start picking up her clothes but Boyd stopped her, tugging her towards the stairs.

"Leave them, you're getting cold. We'll sort them out in the morning." Boyd leading Frankie slowly up the stairs towards his bedroom.

When they reached the landing Boyd didn't bother turning the light on, just turned right and tugged Frankie beside him.

"Bathroom." Was all Boyd said as he pushed open a door on their left when they passed it.

When he pushed open his bedroom door Frankie had to blink to adjust to the light coming in from the street. Boyd let go of her hand and moved over to the bed, pulling back the neatly made duvet cover and sheet.

"You still prefer the right side?" Looking at Frankie as she glanced around the very masculine room.

"Yeah." A small smile on her face at the fact he had remembered.

"Come on then, before you get even colder. You can snoop in the morning." Seeing Frankie looking around his bedroom.

Frankie walked around the bed and climbed in, Boyd getting in beside her as he pulled the covers back over them both. Frankie moved to lie beside Boyd, his arms going around she as she snuggled as close to him as she could get, her legs slotting through his as they became tangled together.

"Night, Frankie." Boyd kissing the top of Frankie's head as she shifted about until she was comfortable.

"Night, Pete." His name more of a yawn than an actual word.

Boyd was still awake long after Frankie had fallen asleep. He lay silently watching her, feeling her breath brush his chest, her skin warm and soft against his. She fitted perfectly against him, her body warm and heavy on his. She was back where she was supposed to be. He hadn't known how much he had missed her until she was back in his bed, back by his side. Yawning he closed his eyes and turned his head so his lips rested on her forehead. Sleep claimed his body and mind, a smile on his lips as he held Frankie close as they slept.


	4. 4

When Frankie woke she reached to her side expecting to feel a solid warm body but instead found nothing but a cold bed. She stretched out and felt an ache in her legs and between her thighs that's she hadn't felt in a very long time. Rolling onto back she hissed when her spine landed on the mattress, it wasn't just her legs smarting from her late-night activities. Kicking the covers off she climbed out of bed, turning from side to side much to her backs duress. Looking around the neat bedroom Frankie couldn't find anything to cover herself with since her clothes were last seen scattered all over the downstairs hallway. She didn't want to go snooping around in the two huge wardrobes with the owner not giving his consent, even after they had slept together. In the end, she went with going naked, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, both in the dark and with the lights on.

After using the bathroom she made her way down the stairs, looking around the hallway and seeing the dark brown floor completely clear of the clothes that had been left there the night before. Stopping at the foot of the stairs she listened for a clue as to what direction she should head in to look for her bed partner and owner of the house. After nearly a minute she's heard what sounded like a toaster clicking, then the telltale voice of the man she was looking for as he swore loudly.

"Morning." She said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

Boyd turned around and looked her up and down, a smile spreading across his face as his eyes lingered on her neatly shaved groin and her breasts before finally stopping on her face.

"Morning. I made breakfast, I hope you're hungry?" Turning back to the bench and picking up a plate stacked high with slices of toast.

As if on cue Frankie's stomach growled at the smell of the fresh coffee and toast.

"That's a yes then. Take a seat and I'll bring them over." Boyd picking up a steaming mug and carrying both the plate and mug to the table.

"I don't suppose you know where my clothes are? I don't normally walk around naked, or even have breakfast naked come to think of it." Seeing another grin on Boyd's face as he looked her over again.

"In the washer, they should be done soon. You should have got something out my wardrobe, there is plenty in there. Here, sit down and I'll go get you something." Placing the plate and mug on the table before moving to pass Frankie.

Frankie reached out and stopped him, her hand sliding down his arm until her hand joined with his, their fingers interlaced palm against palm. Frankie looked down at her smaller hand covered by Boyd's much larger one, the dark tanned skin of Boyd making her look even paler. Looking up at him she smiled, taking a step closer until they were toe to toe. With her free hand, she ran it over his chest, her fingertips skirting the top of his groin. Boyd slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, both of them meeting halfway as they kissed. The kiss was slow, deep, full of meaning. They didn't stop until she felt Boyd's penis twitch between them, desire coursing through her veins as she felt him shift away.

"I should go get you something to wear, you sit and eat. Back in a minute." Kissing her forehead before letting her go.

Frankie watched him walk away before sitting down at the table, her hands making a beeline for the coffee mug. Taking a sip she smiled as she sat forward and leaned on the table, coffee mug still held firmly between her hands. Boyd can back down a few minutes later carrying a shirt Frankie was very familiar with. As he walked in the kitchen he flicked on the light and looked at Frankie, the light showing the mix of purple and red bruise dotted down her spine. He stopped dead and just stared at her, trying to figure out how she had come by the bruising. Frankie turned to look at him properly, freezing when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" Putting her cup on the table before standing up.

"Did I do that?" Holding the shirt in one hand as he pointed at her back with the other.

Frankie went to look behind her and felt the tug of the bruising, he had seen her back.

"I have no idea. I haven't looked yet but it does feel a bit sore, then again so does my thighs and my," Stopping before she finished what she was saying.

Boyd placed the shirt over the back of the chair and reached for Frankie, turning her so he could see her full back. He gently ran his fingers over the bruises, his brain on overdrive trying to figure out how he had hurt her.

"When I pinned you against the wall after I went down on you, why didn't you say something?" Turning her back around to face him.

"I was a little preoccupied with other things, like maybe your cock pounding in and out of me, or maybe the mind-blowing orgasm you had just given me. Neither of us was concerned about the position or getting hurt. It's fine, they'll fade in a few days. Now, do I get something to wear or am I just supposed to stand here and freeze." Glancing at the light purple shirt on the back of the chair.

Boyd picked the shirt up and held it up for Frankie to put on, letting her slip her arms in the sleeves before she turned to face him. As Frankie went to do up the buttons Boyd stopped her and pushed her hands aside. Starting halfway up the shirt he did about four of the middle buttons, leaving the bottom ones and tops ones open. Taking one arm at a time he turned up the sleeves and then straightened the collar, making sure to tuck it back so the top of her breasts were on show. When he was satisfied the shirt was on right he wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped towards her. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly several times before nudging her nose with his own.

"Good morning." He grinned at her, seeing her smile back at him.

"Morning." She replied, returning the kisses as she leaned up towards him.

"No regrets?" Asking when he wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

"None at all. Other than why we didn't hook up again sooner." Her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"A lot of reasons, but none of them matter now, well not really, not just now," Boyd answering as Frankie cuddled up to him.

Frankie buried her face in Boyd's chest, the smell of sweat, aftershave and the unique smell that was all Boyd. She could also smell a faint trace of her perfume on him, which meant she probably smelt like him. She pondered his words, her reasons why they hadn't hooked back up hovering on the outskirts of her thoughts. When her stomach gave another loud growl Boyd laughed and let her go.

"Breakfast, now." Holding out a chair for her so she could sit down.

They both sat down and Frankie watched as Boyd covered the toast in butter, passing Frankie the first three slices all cut into small squares.

"Not cutting the crusts off for you." Remembering Frankie's dislike of the crusts on her bread when she saw the look on her face.

Frankie picked the first square up and ate the middle bit, dropping the crust back on the plate. Boyd sat eating his toast, watching Frankie as she ate hers before dropping the crust back onto the plate. She was finished first, sitting back as she finished her coffee.

"What are your plans for today?" Boyd asked as Frankie gazed off into the distance.

"None, I never have plans. The most exciting thing I do on a Saturday is going to the market and buy some fresh veggies to make a stir fry, but that's only when my workaholic boss doesn't need my amazing brains and skill at work." Grinning as she saw Boyd stare at her. "What about you?"

"None, or at least I didn't until last night." A smug grin on his face as he stood up and picked up the dirty plates.

Frankie watched him walk across the kitchen and clean the plates, placing them both in the dishwasher. Taking in the view of him from behind she saw he hadn't put a belt on, just fastening his jeans so they sat low on his hips. She could make out a few scars on his back, years in the police force showing in the patchwork of healed wounds on his body. She knew when he turned around she would see the white puckered scars from when he was stabbed in the abdomen by Annie Keels physco stalker come solicitor. Sure enough, when he turned to face her, she automatically honed in on them. They were still bright white, raised and a little rough, the scars not having time to blend and settle with the rest of his body. She was sure he was dead when she heard he had been stabbed, only being satisfied he was okay when she saw him with her own two eyes.

Boyd saw her studying his torso and looked down at the very noticeable scars, images of Reece Dickson stood behind him and the memory of the white-hot pain that shot through his body as the knife went in.

"Earth to Frankie," Boyd called out as Frankie looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah." Frankie dragging her eyes up his body to meet his gaze.

"They don't fade the more you look at them, and I survived." Walking back towards Frankie as he pulled her up by the hands until she was standing in front of him.

"I know, I know how scars are formed. It's just, I've never seen them up close and personal. You could have died, I thought you had when Grace told me." Her eyes darting down to his abdomen then back up to his face.

"You don't have any room to talk. First, you have a creepy man invading a crime scene and touching you, and then Sam Jacobs choking you until you passed out. He could easily have killed you." The fear and concern laced in his words as he spoke.

"Yeah well, I survived both. Neil Clayton was never a real threat anyway, and Sam Jacobs had no intention of killing me, he just wanted his gun back." Being rather flippant about the whole near-death incident.

"When you came and told me what had happened with Jacobs, I wasn't sure if I should string you, kiss you senseless, or put you over my knee and smack your arse like a disobedient child." Watching as Frankie grinned like an idiot.

"Option three sounds like it could have been fun." Frankie still grinning like a fool.

"Don't tempt me, I may still do it. I felt physically sick when you told me what had happened." Reaching up and brushing some hair away from her face. "Even though we weren't together, my need to see you, hear your voice, hear your laughter and see your face every day, that's what kept me going. Even when I didn't have you, just seeing you every day was enough. It hurt like hell watching you walk away every night but it was for the best." Engulfing her in his arms as he kissed down her face to her neck.

Frankie tilted her head giving him more access to her neck and shoulder, his teeth nipping along her collar bone before he moved down to her breasts. She was so caught up in the sensations his kisses were causing she hadn't noticed him undoing the buttons on the front of her shirt until she felt him flick his tongue across her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Groaning loudly she grabbed ahold of clumps of his hair as she held his head in place. Boyd licked and sucked on Frankie's nipple, changing breasts and giving the other the same attention. With a popping sound, he released the breast he was suckling, kissing his way back up her chest until he was back at her neck. Boyd wasn't normally a person that liked love bites, the huge bruises looking unsightly on people's necks. Yet kissing Frankie's neck he couldn't help sink his teeth into the skin on her shoulder, sucking hard on the skin as he felt her grip on his hair tightening.

"Pete!" Frankie managed to say rather breathlessly as she tried to push him backwards.

"What?" Boyd replied as he let go of her shoulder and looked down at the angry red mark forming on her pale white skin.

"Don't what me. You know exactly what. I thought you hated hickies. You went mad with me the last time I gave you one." Not pushing Boyd completely away as she reached up to run her fingers over the spot Boyd had just bitten.

"A love bite on a married man is slightly different, Frankie. More so when it's not his wife who put it there. Anyway, I think that looks rather good on you, more so since I put it there" Dipping his head so he could flick his tongue over the patch of red skin.

"So what? Is this you branding what's yours. Marking your territory for others to see." Seeing the smug look on Boyd's face at her words. "Bastard!" She exclaimed with very little conviction.

"But you love me so it's okay." Kissing her deeply before she could say anything else.

By the time the kiss ended Frankie was so flustered, she wasn't bothered about her neck, the feeling of Boyd's erection pushing against her stomach being her main focus.

"Is that for me?" Sliding her hand in between them and rubbing him through his jeans.

"Fuck, Frankie." He hissed as she squeezed him slightly.

"Not yet, but once I get past these jeans I'll see what I can do." Continuing to rub him as she undid his jeans.

Boyd was in no position to argue as his jeans hit the floor, Frankie taking his penis in one hand and cupping his balls with the other. Between massaging his balls and pumping his penis Boyd was soon fully erect, a drop of precum glistening on the slit. Frankie bent and flicked the tip of her tongue over the head of his erection, the bead of precum wiped away. Boyd thrust forward, his body on autopilot as Frankie opened her mouth and slowly engulfed his penis. Boyd held both sides of Frankie's head as she worked him in and out of her mouth, his body getting to climax.

"Frankie, I'm on the edge here." Digging his fingers into Frankie's scalp as she gave a final deep swallow before letting him go.

Once Frankie stood up Boyd took her hand and all but dragged her through the house to his bedroom. As soon as she was in the bedroom Boyd backed her up to the bed and gently pushed her backwards, the momentum causing her to fall and end up lying flat on her back. Boyd was on top of her in seconds, her legs spread as he settled between them. Frankie looked up and felt a jolt of desire shot through her at the look on Boyd's face. His normally brown eyes looked almost black, his pupils so wide she could hardly see the brown. His breathing was rapid, his heart racing as she saw the pulse point in his neck hammering furiously. He had a possessive look on his face, the look of a man about to take claim of what was his and his alone. He filled her in one hard thrust, the head of his erection bumping her cervix. When Frankie gasped loudly and closed her eyes Boyd froze, his body trembling with the exertion of keeping still.

"Frankie." He managed to say as he watched her open her eyes.

"I'm okay, I just forgot how big you were." Regretting her words when she saw the shit-eating smug grin on his face.

When he didn't move straight away Frankie dug her hips into the bed then thrust them back up, his erection come out just a little but sliding back in just as deep. Boyd took that as a sign he was good to go, holding Frankie's hips as he thrust hard and fast in and out of her. He was a lot closer to his climax than Frankie was, yet he wasn't going to be selfish. Adjusting his position, he leaned back and lifted her ass at the same time. He felt it straight away, the head of his penis hitting her cervix with each inward thrust. Frankie went rigid, grasping Boyd's arms as she hooked her legs higher up his on his lower back. With Frankie gripping on his waist and arms he let go of her ass with one hand and reached for her clit, rubbing and tweaking it. Frankie climaxed less than a minute later, his name coming out as a harsh scream as her eyes flew open. Frankie's climax brought Boyd to the edge, her internal muscles gripping his penis hard. Boyd grunted as he came, collapsing on top of Frankie as she wrapped her arms around him. Neither moved, both lying exhausted, sweaty and spent. It wasn't until Frankie started to wriggle that Boyd shifted from on top of her, rolling sideways but taking her with him.

Frankie cuddled up to Boyd's chest, one arm over his waist as he kissed the top of his head.

"You okay?" Boyd's voice rough and dry.

"Better than okay. But don't get too smug, I now have high expectations for the future." Yawning as she heard and felt Boyd laughing.

"Have I worn you out? The youth of today have no staying power." Which earned him a feeble dig in the ribs from Frankie.

"Piss off, Pete. I've been at work all week, I haven't been home since Monday." Yawning again as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Your boss is a taskmaster. You need to tell him that you have a life outside work." Boyd's comment making Frankie frown.

"We both love our work too much, Pete. How can we ever make this work? I don't want to lose you again." The regret, remorse and pain in Frankie's making Boyd's heartache.

"Go to sleep, Frankie. We'll talk later." Brushing her hair from her face as he kissed her.

Frankie just looked at him, studying his face before she decided she was too tired to debate anything. Instead, she lay against his chest and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.


End file.
